Someone Like You
by heylittletrain
Summary: Nervermind I've found someone like you.


**Disclaimer** : Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia me pertenecen (si así fuera, bueno, pues otra historia sería) , todo es propiedad de la gran JK Rowling y Warner Bros.y este songfic participa en el reto "La Canción Perfecta" del foro 101 Razones. La canción tampoco me pertenece, es de la autoría de la gran Adele.

¡Espero lo disfruten y sea de su agrado! Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras leen.

 **Dedicatoria** : _A todos aquellos Harmonies que no han dejado de creer en esta hermosa pareja._

 _ **I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you**_

 _ **Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light**_

Es increíble la manera en la que el tiempo pasa, y sin poder evitarlo me encuentro sonriendo mientras recuerdo todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, y aunque ahora estés con ella, con mi mejor amiga, sonrío feliz porque sé que con ella estás bien, que ella te hace feliz, que ella te complementa. Siempre ha sido así.

 _ **I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over**_

Por favor, no te sientas mal por mí, estaré bien. Aunque no estés a mi lado como a mí me gustaría, siempre estaré ahí para ti. Sólo te pido una cosa: no olvides lo bueno que alguna vez tuvimos, y por favor no me olvides. No pienses en mí como una pareja, sino como una amiga incondicional, la que estará ahí para ti cuando lo necesites y cuando no también.

 _ **Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wish nothing but the best for you two**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

Debí suponer que esto pasaría, que llegaría un momento en el que nos separaríamos. Si algo he aprendido en esta vida es que no todo dura para siempre, y lo nuestro no iba a ser la excepción. Cada noche que pasa, trato de que las lágrimas no inunden mis ojos, pero ¿cómo lograrlo si mi corazón se resiste a aceptar la verdad? Te has ido y esta vez sé que no regresarás a mí. Pero no puedo seguir así, tengo que salir adelante. Reharé mi vida al lado de una persona que me quiera, tal vez nunca te olvide, o tal vez llegue esa persona, alguien que sea mi complemento, alguien que me quiera, alguien como tú.

 _ **You know how the times flies**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Only yesterday was the time of our lives**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We were born and raised in a summer haze**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_

El día está nublado en Londres (qué novedad), las personas se resguardan en la comodidad de sus casas y algunos hasta en los locales esperando a que la lluvia disminuya su ataque. Estos días son mis favoritos, son estos días en los que me permito recordar, en los que me permito volver a vivir lo pasado. Camino por las calles desoladas de Londres, lo que menos quiero es llegar a mi departamento y darme cuenta de la cruel realidad en la que me encuentro: la soledad absoluta. Tú bien sabes que nunca fui de las personas cursis, de las que querían estar día y noche con su pareja. Soy más bien de aquellas que se conforman con un lindo detalle y ya, como los que tú me hacías de vez en cuando.

 _ **I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That for me isn't over**_

En un intento por olvidarme de todo, huí de Inglaterra. Sí, huí como una vil cobarde, irónicamente pertenecí a la casa de los leones, con sus colores rojo escarlata y dorado, en Hogwarts, hogar de los y las valientes, caballerosos y osados/as. ¿Dónde quedó esa valentía que se supone me caracterizó para pertenecer a esa casa? No lo sé. Simplemente se fue. Tal vez para muchos no fue la decisión más sabia, pero para mí fue justo lo que necesitaba. Me refugié en la ciudad italiana, Turín, hogar del equipo de football Juventus. Sorpresivamente me encontré a mi misma asistiendo a varios de sus partidos. ¡Jamás me imaginé que me volvería una aficionada a este deporte!

Comenzar una nueva vida en un país diferente, lejos de todos, fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuve qué hacer, no hablaba el idioma, lo cual me complicó un poco… Bueno a decir verdad, demasiado.

Fue una mañana en que la vida decidió hacerme una de las suyas.

 _ **Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wish nothing but the best for you two**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

-Buongiorno signorina! Che chosa offro?- dijo alegremente el mesero encargado de mi atender mi mesa. Vaya que los italianos eran guapos… Con esas sonrisa tan alegre que siempre portaban, junto con esos ojos claros y cabello castaño, no podía haber escogido mejor ciudad.

-Poso avere un bikiere di cafè? Per favore.- después de vivir un año y medio en esta bella ciudad algo se me debía de pegar ¿no?

El mesero asintió con la cabeza y dando media vuelta fue a por mí pedido.

Mientras este regresaba, no pude evitar darme cuenta cuán diferente es Italia de Inglaterra; el paisaje que me mostraba Turín no tenía comparación alguna. De fondo podías apreciar los Alpes, que iban desde Francia hasta Liechtenstein. El clima era agradable, no solía llover tanto como en Inglaterra.

-Il caffè signorina.- el mesero puso frente a mí una taza de café humeante. Justo lo que necesitaba para iniciar mi día.

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento por mí parte, el mesero se retiró dejándome sola de nuevo con mis pensamientos.

Te preguntarás, ¿por qué te cuento todo esto? Fácil. Este día cambió mi vida para siempre, y por fin pude entender a qué se referían cuando dicen que polos opuestos se atraen, aunque nunca pensé que me fuera a pasar precisamente a mí.

Ataviado en un traje Giorgio Armani, él caminaba por las concurridas calles de Turín, seguramente, en dirección al Ministerio de Magia italiano. Ese día, mi vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta gados, y ¡de qué manera eh!

 _ **Nothing compares, no worries or cares**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

Seis meses después contraje matrimonio con quien menos pensé que lo haría. Por decisión de ambos, nos casamos en Inglaterra, pero regresamos a Italia a vivir. No podíamos dejar atrás lo que habíamos logrado en todo ese tiempo. Ambos trabajábamos en el Ministerio de Magia italiano. No puedo negar que al principio fue difícil convivir juntos, había demasiadas diferencias, demasiadas discusiones, pero siempre terminábamos reconciliados. Cuando lo presenté como mi prometido, varios amigos me dejaron de hablar, inclusive tú, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¡Lo amaba, perdón, lo amo demasiado, como para dejarme llevar por lo que me digan! Al final no les quedó de otra más que aceptarlo.

Una tarde, sentada en el sillón más cómodo de nuestra sala, estaba leyendo unos documentos cuando simplemente mi esposo llegó y me dijo:

-Me transfirieron. Regreso a Inglaterra.-soltó sin rodeos sin dejar de mirarme para ver mi reacción.

No sé qué esperaba. Tal vez un exabrupto de mi parte, o que me soltara a llorar, pero creo que nunca se esperó lo que le contesté.

-¿Regresas? ¿Tú solo?

Lo v abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, cómo me encantaba verlo así.

-B-bueno… Es que tú… Pensé que… Vaya… No.

De un brinco me puse de pie y echando mis brazos a su cuello lo besé, un beso tierno, suave, dulce.

-Si tú te vas, yo también. Ya extraño mi hogar.

Así que tres semanas después estábamos de regreso.

 _ **Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wish nothing but the best for you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían pasado ya 19 años desde que terminamos nuestra relación, desde que me fui a Italia, desde que me casé y desde que tú te casaste. Un ligero tirón en mi mano me hizo voltear a ver a mi hijo. Era tan parecido a su padre.

-¿Listo?-le pregunté tomando más fuerte su mano. Estábamos parados frente al muro que nos transportaría al Expreso de Hogwarts. Al fin, de vuelta a casa.

Con un asentimiento de su parte, comenzamos a correr hacia la muralla, pude sentir que me hijo se ponía nervioso al estar por atravesar el muro. La misma sensación tuve yo cuando la atravesé por primera vez, pensando que terminaría estampada como una vez te sucedió con Ron.

Todo estaba justo como lo recordaba: el tren, los padres detrás de sus hijos apresurándolos, las mascotas, alumnos de un lado a otro. A lo lejos vislumbramos a mi esposo, él se había adelantado para tener todo en orden, siempre tan puntual él.

Al llegar junto a él, le di un beso en los labios, nunca me cansaría de eso.

-Mira quién viene ahí.-me dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

Giré lentamente, sabiendo a quién se refería, y fue ahí cuando te vi. Con tus ojos verde esmeralda detrás de tus típicas gafas redondas, y a tu lado venía ella, tu esposa. La que fue mi mejor amiga por tanto años:

Hermione Potter Granger.

No pude no esbozar una sonrisa, se veían tan felices juntos. Me llenó de dicha verlos así.

Llegaron adonde nosotros estábamos.

-¡Ginny!-gritó Hermione dándome uno de sus típicos abrazos que te dejan sin aire. Esa mujer, siempre expresando amor hacia todos.

-¡Hola Herms! Mírate nada más. Cada que te veo, te ves más guapa.-Y era cierto, con sus rizos castaños más controlados, ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos, esa sonrisa que con verla te hacía sonreír.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Nunca cambiaría.

-Hola Draco.-saludó Hermione a mi esposo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sí, aquel hombre que vi en las calles de Turín, con su traje confeccionado especialmente para él, era Draco Malfoy, o el hurón, como mi hermano prefería llamarlo. Polos opuestos se atraen ¿no es así? Bueno, no siempre, aunque en mí caso fue así.

-¿Qué hay, Potter?

-Un gusto verte, Malfoy.

Hermione y yo sonreímos, esos hombres que cada día nos enamoraban más no cambiaban. A veces parecían los mismos niños de 11 años que siempre competían entre ellos, pero esta era su manera de saludarse. No había rencores entre ellos, es más, hasta podía decir que eran amigos, aunque se llamaran por sus apellidos, esos no podíamos cambiarlo.

El sonido del tren nos dio aviso que era tiempo para que nuestros hijos partieran; por lo que sabía este era el primer año de Albus Severus, al igual que el de Scorpius.

-Ya verás que mi hijo será el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Potter.-dijo mi esposo esbozando su típica sonrisa de padre orgulloso cuando veía a su hijo.

-No dudes que mi hijo también, hurón.-Harry esbozó una sonrisa que claramente decía que este año ambos padres serían llamados por la Directora del Colegio, Minerva McGonagall.

-Hombres.-soltamos al unísono Hermione y yo.

Volteándome hacia mi hijo, me puse a su altura y le dije:

-Cuídate mucho por favor. No quiero que andes de travieso y no te metas en problemas.-traté de sonar lo más estricta posible.

-No te preocupes mamá, me portaré lo mejor que pueda.-su sonrisa me dijo otra cosa.

Lo atraje hacia mí y lo abracé, transmitiéndole todo el amor y orgullo que sentía por él, para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando lo vi subir al tren, no pude evitar que las lágrimas abandonaran mis ojos, sería un largo tiempo sin ver a mi hijo.

-Tranquila, pronto estará con nosotros.-dijo Draco pasándome un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndome hacia él.

A mí lado, pude ver también a Hermione ser abrazada por Harry, al igual que yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Nos quedamos en la estación hasta que ya no pudimos ver más el tren.

Después de eso, nos fuimos a comer, el matrimonio Potter-Granger y Malfoy-Weasley, desafortunadamente mi hermano, y su esposa Luna no pudieron acompañarnos.

Pasamos toda la tarde y parte de la noche recordando viejas aventuras, viejos tiempos, y no pude evitarme sentir la mujer más feliz en la faz de la tierra: tenía un esposo que me amaba con locura, y yo a él, amigos que no dudarían en dar su vida por mí, así como yo no dudaría en dar la mía por ellos.

 _ **Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wish nothing but the best for you two**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

Si fue cosa del destino que tuviéramos que pasar por lo que pasamos para al fin darnos cuenta de con quién deberíamos estar, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé con certeza es que no me arrepiento de nada.

Mirando a mi esposo dormir a mí lado, sonrío al pensar que encontré a mi pieza que faltaba en mi rompecabezas, después de buscar, al final encontré a alguien como tú.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
